La Familia Jones
by WitchyPerson
Summary: Emma y Killian tienen 8 años de casados y tienen 4 hermosos hijos a los que aman pero los vuelven locos a veces. Serie de One shots sobre la vida en familia de Captain Swan. Secuela de Vecinos (No tienes que haberla leída para entenderla)
1. Piloto

**Secuela de vecinos pero no tienes que haberla leido para entenderla, va a ser una series de one shots donde Emma y Killian llevan 8 años de casados y tienen 4 hijos, (Henry aun es hijo de Neal pero no aparece en el fic)**

 **Emma: 32**

 **Killian: 34**

 **Henry:16**

 **Liam Elian: 8**

 **Emilie Hope:5**

 **Killian Evan:3**

Habían pasado 8 años desde la vuelta de la luna de miel de Emma y Killian y no podrían estar más felices

Habían pasado 8 años desde la vuelta de la luna de miel de Emma y Killian y no podrían estar más felices. El pequeño Liam ya tenía 8 añitos y Henry estaba a un día de cumplir 16. Además habían tenido 2 hijos más Emilie que ya tenía 5 y Killian (Ian) de 3 años.

Habían días buenos y habían días como estos...

Es como si se pusieran de acuerdo para tener problemas al mismo tiempo.

Henry se había metido en problemas en la escuela por pelearse con un chico por insultar a Violet, Liam estaba teniendo uno de sus días donde no le hacia caso a nadie, Emilie estaba pegada a Killian como un chicle y el pequeño Ian se la pasaba haciendo berrinches, Emma y Killian estaban muy abrumados.

"Papi, juega conmigo" dijo Emilie mientras abrazaba sus piernas y lo miraba con sus ojos iguales a los de Emma. Era una copia exacta de su madre lo que la hacia manipular a Killian muy fácil.

"Princesa ahora no puedo, tal vez más tarde, tengo que hablar con Henry"

"Henry, Liam y Ian siempre son más importantes que yo" dijo Emilie con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos.

"Emilie sabes que no es cierto" y no era cierto, desde que Emilie nació, Killian siempre había hecho cada cosa que ella queria.

Killian vio como Henry estaba por salir de la casa.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" le dijo Killian.

"A comer con Violet" dijo con un tono de obvio.

"Bueno dile a Violet que no puedes, estás castigado"

"¿Por qué?" exclamó Henry.

"Por golpear a Peter hoy"

"Mañana es mi cumpleaños" dijo Henry.

Emma apareció en la cocina.

"Es por eso que solo estás castigado hoy, de no ser por lo de tu cumpleaños seria una semana" dijo ella.

Henry solo subió molesto a su cuarto.

"¿Volviste temprano?" dijo Killian una vez solos.

"Sí, ¿Cómo están todos?"

"Liam está de malas igual que Ian, Emilie está molesta porque cree que no me importa y Henry golpeo a alguien hoy, como crees que está mi día"

Ya en su cuarto Henry estaba dispuesto a salir por la ventana para ver a Violet hasta que alguien se apareció por atrás.

"Cuando vi que no llegaba decidí venir" dijo Violet.

"Mi padrastro me castigó por lo que pasó hoy"

"Fuiste muy valiente en golpear a Peter por defenderme, creí que tal vez merecías un premio" dijo ella desabotonandose la blusa.

Esto era terreno desconocido para Henry. Él se acercó y empezó a abotonarsela.

"No hay de que Violet, no me debes nada"

"Oh, créeme quiero pagarte" dijo y se acercó a besarle el cuello.

"¿Violet ahora?, mis padres están en la cocina"

"Mejor, lo hace más emocionante" dijo quitándole la camisa, Henry ya iba a ceder cuando...

"Henry ¿puedo pasar?"

"Mierda Killian" pensó.

"Escondete" le susurro a violet que se metió debajo de la cama.

"Pasa" le dijo

"Lo siento no te pregunté por qué golpeaste a Peter, seguramente tenías una razón"

"Está bien Killian, solo lo hice para defender a Violet" le dijo guiandolo a la puerta.

"Igual quisiera hablar contigo"

"No es necesario" insistió Henry que daría lo que fuera porque se vaya.

"Si es necesario, además esta tal Violet, es tu primera novia verdad" no había manera que hablara de su vida amorosa con Violet abajo de su cama escuchando todo.

"Quisiera no hablar de eso"

"Por favor, tú mismo me dijiste lo nervioso que te hacia sentir y como pensabas en ella todo el día y sonreias cada vez que te hablaba"

Alguien máteme pensó Henry.

"Y cuando eras chiquito me dijiste que te querías casar con ella, ni siquiera lo pronunciaste bien, 'quiero que Violet sea mi prometttia' escuchaste esa palabra por primera vez cuando hablamos de la boda de Anna"

"Ok, entendí creo que Emilie te llama"

"Esa niña no me deja ni un segundo"

Dijo yéndose y antes de que Henry le cerrara la puerta.

"Una cosa más Henry, cuando Violet se vaya que lo haga por la ventana, tu mamá está en la sala" le hizo una mueca.

Komo lo supo - pensó Henry .

Cuando Killian bajo las escaleras encontró a Ian tirado en el piso haciendo un berrinche.

"¿Qué le pasa a este?" preguntó Killian.

"Está molesto porque le dije que no podía cenar helado" dijo Emma.

Ian solo siguió gritando y dando vueltas en el piso.

"Ian es mala forma, para y tal vez te daremos helado de postre " le ofreció Killian.

Estaba a punto de parar cuando Liam apareció. Era gracioso y le traía recuerdos a Killian que sus hijos se llamaran el mayor Liam y el menor Killian eran los hermanos Jones 2.0.

"Otra vez estás llorando bebé " le dijo Liam.

"Liam!" dijo Emma.

"No soy un bebé " gritó Ian mientras se paraba y le pateaba a Liam la pierna.

"Ow! Eso dolió " dijo Liam mientras jalaba su cabello y luego Ian lo mordió y Liam lo arañó.

"Bien suficiente" dijo Killian serio y cargo a Ian lo alzó por encima de su cabeza, Ian era una cosita bien tierna y pequeña fácil de cargar a todas partes. "Tuve demasiado de ustedes, time out los 2" Ian y Liam fueron a sentarse en 2 sillas separadas.

"Ahora juega conmigo" apareció Emilie.

"Bien que quieres jugar"

"Cásate conmigo" le sonrió.

"Cariño me encantaría pero - miró a Emma y le susurró - ya estoy casado"

"Te lo presto" dijo Emma.

"Bueno y que tengo que hacer "

"Ponte esto" le dijo pasándole una corona.

"Bueno y ahora que princesa"

"Prometes amarme y darme galletas a escondidas como siempre cuando mami se va a la tienda hasta que la muerte nos separe"

Emma que estaba yéndose a la cocina paró y le dio una mirada.

"Acepto"

"Y tú aceptas ser siempre mi princesa y no volverte a casar nunca porque soy el único hombre en tu vida"

Emma le volteo los ojos aunque le pareció tierno.

"Acepto y nos declaro Emilie y papi"

Dijo Emilie y lo abrazó. Cargó a Emilie y fue con Liam y Ian.

"Bien chicos pueden pararse y recuerden los hermanos no se pelean menos los hermanos Jones 2.0"

"¿2.0?" preguntó Liam.

"Yo tenía un hermano llamado Liam"

"Igual que yo"

"Sí amigo"

"¿Por qué ya no está aquí? , las personas se confundían porque habían 2?" preguntó Ian en su voz aun de bebé.

Killian le sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

"No Ian, mi hermano murió poco después de nacer Emilie"

Emilie lo abrazó más fuerte. Emma se había parado atrás de él y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucharon un ruido de la parte de atrás de la casa.

"Mi celular! ... Digo Violet"

Emma y Killian corrieron a ver que era y se encontraron a Violet en el piso y el celular de Henry roto en mil pedazos.

"Henry Swan, que es esto?" dijo Emma.

"Killian me dijo que tenia que salir por la ventana" Emma volteo a ver Killian.

"No se te ocurrió usar la escalera genio" le dijo y luego vio la mirada matadora de Emma. "¿Qué? "

"Le enseñaste a Henry a meter chicas a su cuarto "

"Yo jamás haría eso Swan... Le enseñe a sacarlas"

"Qué nadie ve lo importante - dijo Henry mirando al suelo desde el segundo piso, Violet sonrió creyendo que se refería a su bienestar- mi teléfono se rompió " Violet volteo los ojos y se estaba yendo, Henry bajo a pararla.

Y se armó todo, Henry suplicando a Violet que se quede, Emilie pidiendo atención de Henry, Liam y Ian peleando de nuevo.

"En que nos hemos metido Jones" dijo Emma mirando el desorden de gritos.

"Es tu culpa por haberte mudado al lado hace 9 años" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me alegra que hayamos sido vecinos" le dice Emma.

"A mi también" le da un beso en los labios y toma aliento para lo que viene después.

 **En wattpad está más actualizada está con el mismo nombre. Si tienen alguna idea comenten y la escribiré con gusto.**


	2. Centro Comercial

Emma tenia que llevar a Henry al centro comercial para comprarle su regalo de cumpleaños, un nuevo teléfono y Killian insistió en llevar a todos por lo que Emma le dijo que serían su responsabilidad.

"Emma que tan malo puede ser" le dijo Killian poniendo a Ian en un silla de bebé en el carro.

"Cualquier cosa va a ser tu problema" le dijo Emma.

"No quiero ir en esta silla" dijo Ian quejándose.

"Tienes que amigo todavía eres muy pequeño para que te pueda poner el cinturón si no estas en la silla"

"Pero Emilie, Liam y Henry no usan silla" se quejó Ian tiernamente.

"Si pero somos mayores que tú" le dijo Liam con un aire de superioridad.

"NO QUIERO USAR LA SILLA" empezó a gritar Ian mientras trataba de salir a lo que Emma soltó con una sonrisa victoriosa mientras miraba a Killian.

"Te lo dije" dijo ella.

"Ian cállate para que nos podamos ir" le dijo Henry poco amable.

"Ian está bien todos hemos usado esa silla" dijo Emilie tratando de calmarlo.

"NO QUIERO LA SILLA, NO QUIERO LA SILLA" empezó a gemir Ian.

" _1,2,3 respira, es solo un niño" pensó Killian._

"Bueno Ian basta,vas a usar la silla porque si no seria peligroso para ti, fin de la discusión " para su suerte Ian no discutió más, el carro estuvo un rato en silencio hasta que...

"Quiero ir al baño" dijo Emilie.

"Cariño estamos a 10 minutos no puedes esperar" dijo Killian.

"No papi quiero ir ahora" dijo ella mientras movía sus piernas.

"Nunca vamos a llegar al centro comercial" dijo Henry.

"Henry..." dijo Emma.

"Bien ahí hay un grifo, alguien más quiere ir" preguntó Killian mientras le abría la puerta a Emilie y Emma bajaba para acompañarla.

"No" dijeron todos.

Cuando Emma y Emilie volvieron y Killian estaba por arrancar.

"Espera, quiero ir al baño" dijo Liam.

"Esto es enserio" exclamó Henry con las manos en el aire.

"Liam amigo te pregunte hace 2 minutos si querías ir" dijo Killian entredientes.

"Pero hace 2 minutos no quería ir, duh"

 _"Es solo un niño no lo mates" volvió a pensar Killian._

"Bien vamos pero rápido" dijo abriéndole la puerta "Alguien más quiere ir, no abra más paradas" dijo Killian y vio como todos negaban con la cabeza.

Hasta que por fin llegaron al dichoso centro comercial y se tuvieron que separar.

"Bien amor me llevaré a los niños para que vean sus cosas y tú lleva a Henry por su celular"

"Puede tardar un rato hay mucha cola" dijo Emma dándole un beso de despedida y subiendo las escaleras eléctricas , Henry ya estaba en la tienda.

"Bien chicos a donde..."

 _1, 2 mierda me falta un niño... Pensó Killian._

"Emilie, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

"Ahí" dijo señalando a Ian que estaba de la mano de Killian.

"Tú otro hermano" dijo Killian y Emilie encogió los hombros .

Y entonces lo vio.  
"LIAM ELIAN JONES" gritó Killian mientras cogía de la mano a Emilie y Ian para ir a donde él estaba.

Liam estaba colgandose de la cinta de la escalera eléctrica, Killian lo cogió de la cintura y lo bajó antes de que se pudiera hacer daño.

"Cuantas veces tenemos que repetirte que no debes colgarte de las cintas de la escalera, que hubiera pasado si ibas muy alto y te caías" Killian no quería sonar molesto pero había estado asustado, el enojo se le pasó al ver la carita de Liam muy triste.

"Disculpa" dijo tristemente.

"Está bien" dijo y lo abrazó "Por que no vamos a ver los juguetes" dijo Killian tratando de animarlos.

Mala idea. Todos querían ver cosas diferentes y solo había un Killian bueno habían 2 pero solo uno era adulto.

"Bueno Liam lleva a Ian a ver los carros y Emilie yo te acompaño a ver tus muñecas" Killian se quedó un rato con Emilie hasta que se dio cuenta que Ian estaba solo.

"Emilie vamos a ver a tus hermanos"  
Emilie lo siguió.

Cuando llegó no vio a Ian cerca.  
"Liam, ¿Donde está Ian ?"  
Liam encogió lo hombros.  
 _Mierda, Emma va a matarme y Ian debe estar asustado._  
"Liam necesito que me digas si Ian dijo algo"

"Dijo algo de ir al baño y que lo acompañé " dijo Liam

"¿Por qué no lo acompañaste?, si Ian te dice que lo acompañes tú lo acompañas solo tiene 3" dijo Killian frustrado y molesto porque el más pequeño de los Jones había desaparecido.

Tomó a Emilie de la mano y le dijo a Liam que lo siguiera hasta que encontró el baño de hombres.

"No voy a entrar ahí" dijo Emilie.

"Bien, Liam cuida a Emilie y no quisiera ser tú si esta también se te pierde" Liam volteo los ojos pero asintió.

Nada, ni había nadie en el baño. Killian estaba al borde de la desesperación.

.

Del segundo piso del centro comercial Emma y Henry estaban en la cola de atención.

"Henry tengo que ir al baño" dijo Emma no pudiéndose aguantar.

"Solo faltan 2 personas"

"Sí, pero no me aguanto iré rápido"

Emma fue y al salir escuchó un llanto de bebé del baño de hombres. No le prestó mucha atención pues creyó que solo era un berrinche de algún niño pero al no escuchar ni una otra voz entró despacio y se encontró con su bebé llorando y sobándoce los ojos.

"Mami!" dijo Ian aun llorando y levantando los brazos cuando vio a Emma. Ella lo cargó y lo consoló un rato hasta que se calmó.

"¿Qué pasó bebé? " le dijo Emma.

"Juguetes y baño y Liam no quiso ir conmigo así que subí y vi el baño pero no me acuerdo donde están papi Liam y Emilie" Emma le beso la cabeza y escucho su celular era Henry.  
.

"Niño estás retrasando la fila" dijo la vendedora. Henry estaba incomodo hace 5 minutos que era su turno y Emma no volvía del baño.

"Solo una pregunta más... Este que colores tiene?" había intentado retrasarla lo más que podia. Mientras le marcaba a Emma.

"Por quinta vez blanco, negro, azul y plomo"

"Y... Cuánta-"

"Llegué!" dijo Emma sacando su tarjeta de crédito pasándole Ian a Henry.

"¿Qué pasó con él?" dijo Henry al ver que Ian se le pegó y no soltaba.

Emma cogió el recibo y el teléfono .

"Eso me gustaría saber" dijo sacando su propio teléfono y marcandole a Killian.

 _Mierda... Es Emma._

"Chicos es su mamá no le mencionen lo de Ian, aun lo encontraremos" dijo Killian.

"Pero mentir es malo papi" dijo Emilie.

"Pero no es mentir cariño es solo ocultar la verdad"  
Killian contestó.

 _Killian /_ Emma  
 _Hola cariño, ¿Qué pasa?_

Nada ya salgo de la cola y como están todos?

 _Bien, fuimos a la jugueteria y estamos yendo por helado._

Me pasas con Ian quiero escuchar a mi bebé.

 _Este... Sí un rato está comiendo su helado._

No hay problema yo espero.

Killian no sabia que hacer así que tapo el micrófono de su teléfono y miro a Liam.

"No voy a fingir ser Ian" dijo Liam.

"O podríamos decirle a tu mamá que tú lo perdiste" Liam pensó y rato y tomó el teléfono.

 _Holaa -dijo tiernamente imitando la voz de Ian._

Hola bebé como éstas? - dijo Emma extrañada de que crean que pueden engañarla.

 _Bien mami._

Me pones en altavoz príncipe - Liam lo hizo.

Bueno hay alguien aquí que quiere saludarlos- se escucho como le pasaba el teléfono a alguien más- hola papi Liam y Emilie - dijo Ian en voz alegre.

 _Este... - dijo Killian_

Estas muerto Jones.  
Dijo de broma y colgó la llamada.

 _La próxima vez que Emma diga que algo es una mala idea le haré caso._  
 _Pensó Killian y fue a reencontrarse con su esposa y sus hijos._


	3. Dia de rutina

Emma y Killian habían tenido muchas mañanas solitarias ahora eso era imposible...

 _Beeee Beeee Beeee Beeee_  
La alarma empezó a sonar. Emma enterró su cara en la almohada y juró odio a esa cosa, luego sintió como algo le clavaba la espalda se dio la vuelta y vio la cara de su bebé respirando lento.

"Se paso aquí de nuevo" dijo Killian apagando la alarma. Es que Ian tenía la costumbre de en la madrugada pasarse a su cama por lo que casi siempre se levantaban con él en el medio. Todo eso comenzó hace unas 2 semanas cuando cambiaron su cuna por una cama al cumplir 3 añitos.

"No me molesta" dijo Emma cargando dormido en sus brazos y oliendo su cabello.

"Va a tener que aprender a dormir solo en algún momento amor" dijo Killian poniéndose otro polo para preparar el desayuno.

Emma y Killian se turnaban para preparar el desayuno mientras el otro levantaba al resto.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Emma.

"6:55" dijo Killian

"Bueno nos quedan 5 minutos más de calma"

Ambos se echaron juntos con Ian y se preparan mentalmente para enfrentar la mañana.

Pasados los 5 minutos Killian bajo a la cocina y Emma fue a levantar a todos. Primero recostó a Ian y le dio in beso en la frente.

"Luego vuelvo por ti bebé" dijo y se fue a preparar a los demás.

Henry se levantaba solo, así que fue donde Liam primero. Entró abrió las cortinas y la luz hizo que se tapara los ojos.

"Príncipe es hora de levantarse" dijo Emma suavemente. Y le pasó su uniforme.

"Estoy enfermo no creo que pueda ir" era lo mismo siempre Liam fingía estar enfermo para seguir durmiendo.

"Oh mi bebé está enfermo, no te preocupes te llevaremos donde Whale" Liam odiaba a Whale no porque fuera malo pero cada vez que iba con él terminaba tomando medicina asquerosa o le inyectaba algo.

"NO" exclamó Liam "me siento mejor"

"Bien ponte esto" le pasó su uniforme y fue donde Emilie.

"Cariño levántate" dijo Emma sacudiendola suavemente.

"Hola" dijo Emilie.

Emma la ayudo a vestirse y fue por Ian.

"Bebé es hora de levantarse" dijo besando su pancita y Ian empezó a sonreír.

"Mami" dijo Ian y le dio un beso en la nariz.

"Aww eres muy lindo"  
Emma lo cambió y lo cargó a la cocina.

Donde estaban Henry Emilie y Liam.

"Hola bebé" dijo Killian al ver a Ian y Emma.

"Hola" dijeron Emma y Ian al mismo tiempo.

Emma le pasó Ian a Killian y fue a bañarse para llevarlos al colegio.

"Papi quiero pop tarts" dijo Emilie.

"Cariño eso es basura, no quieres yogurt o algo"

"No, quiero pop tarts" dijo Emilie usando sus ojos.

 _No la mires a los ojos, no la mires a los ojos. Se repitió Killian. Upss miré._

"Emilie, no va a funcionar" dijo Killian.

"¿Qué no va funcionar?" dijo inocentemente.

"Eso de los ojos" dijo Killian evitando mirarla.

"No estoy haciendo nada" dijo mientras se ponía crema en la nariz.

 _Dios! Es muy adorable pero no puedo ceder - pensó Killian._

"Lo que sea que no estes haciendo no va a funcionar" dijo y puso a Ian en una silla alta para que coma.

Le dio a Ian papilla de manzana, su favorita, a Liam cereal, a Henry panqueques y a Emilie una tostada con mermelada.

"No quiero una tostada quiero una poptart" volvió a intentar Emilie.

Killian estaba limpiando la boca de Ian que estaba llena de dulce.  
"No Emilie, come tu tostada"

"Si dejas de estar molestando, me arruinas el desayuno" dijo Liam.

"Tu cara me arruina el desayuno y no digo nada" dijo Emilie.

Henry se rió y Liam le lanzó un poco del cereal.

"Oye" dijo Henry y le lanzó del cereal que cayó cerca a él.

Ian se rio y intento hacer lo mismo, agarró su papilla con la mano y se la lanzo a Killian.

"Suficiente" dijo Killian con papilla en la cara. "Emilie te vas a comer esa tostada, Liam hoy no hay TV Henry lo mismo. Ian no vuelvas a hacer eso o te vas a ir a la silla" dijo seriamente.

Emilie al fin se comió su tostada y Killian le puso una poptart en su lonchera. No era de piedra no podia resistirse a ella. Le puso una a todos y le dio dinero a Henry para su almuerzo.  
Sacó a Ian de la silla alta.

"Hoy te voy a recoger de donde Ashley y vamos a ir por un helado" le dijo animosamente y Ian le sonrió. Ian todavía no iba al kinder porque recién había cumplido 3 hace 2 semanas así que iban a esperar a que entre el próximo año.

"Heladooo papi helado" dijo Ian. Killian le sonrió.

Emma bajo recién bañada.  
"Bueno chicos, vamos" Emilie corrió a despedirse de Killian. Liam se despidió con un abrazo, Henry le dijo adiós a lo lejos y Ian le dio un beso en la nariz.

"Hasta la tarde Emma" dijo y le dio un beso largo como todos los días.

Emma dejo a todos y se fue a trabajar. Killian lavó los platos se bañó y fue al Jolly Roger a supervisar que todo andará bien pronto vio que eran las 12pm hora de recoger a Ian.

"Hola amigo" vio como Ian corría hacia él.

"Mi helado" dijo él.

"Veo que te acordaste"

Ian salía a las 12 de la guardería Emilie a la 1 del Kinder. Liam y Henry a las 3 pero Emma los recogía saliendo de la estación.

"Amigo me haces un favor" le dijo Killian mientras estaban comiendo el helado.

"Sí" dijo y asintió con la cabeza.

"No crezcas más, Emilie Liam y Henry ya están muy grandes" dijo nostálgico.

"Está bien" dijo comiendo su helado. Killian lo abrazó y deseo que fuera cierto. Se dio cuenta que ya eran la 1.

"Ian vamos por Emilie" dijo mientras lo cargaba y caminaban al final de cuadra donde estaba el kinder.

"Holaa" gritó Emilie mientras iba a abrazarlo.

"Hola princesa, qué tal tu día?" dijo Killian.

"Bien pintamos y luego..."  
Emilie siguió hablando todo el camino a casa Killian amaba escuchar su voz.

Llegaron a casa y Killian les dio de comer. Se pusieron ver una película y luego Emma llegó a su casa con Henry y Ian.

" Ya llegamos" dijo Emma mientras entraba a la casa y los chicos dejaban sus mochilas en el piso.

"Hola amor" dijo Killian mientras saludaba a Emma con un beso.  
"Liam Henry lleven sus cosas arriba"

Los chicos llevaron sus cosas y se pusieron a hacer tarea mientras Emilia pintaba un cisne y Ian tomaba una siesta.

"Que tranquilidad" dijo Emma recostada en el hombro de Killian.

"Mucha tranquilidad " dijo Killian y se paro para ver que todo estaba bien, fue al cuarto de Liam y vio que estaba viendo viendo TV en lugar de su taray peor aun era una película para mayores de 14.

"Liam Jones" dijo Killian. Liam se volteo a mirarlo y encogió los hombros.

"No, no vas a faltarnos el respeto de esa forma" dijo Emma usando sunvoz de policía, Killian amaba su voz de policía aunque casi siempre la oía en el cuarto. Killian cogió el control y apagó la tele.

"Hoy no puedes ver TV por tirarle cereal a Henry y aunque no lo hubieras hecho se supone que tenías que estar haciendo tarea y esa película era para mayores de 14"

"Como sea" dijo Liam.

"No, estas en time out, ve a la silla" dijo Killian. Liam no se movió y Emma empezó a contar.

"5...4...3...2!" Liam era lo suficientemente listo para no querer saber que iba después del 2 así que volteo los ojos y se fue a la silla. Una vez fuera del cuarto Emma y Killian empezaron a hablar.

"¿Sabes que tiene?" dijo Killian

"Creo saber que es" dijo Emma y Killian le levantó la ceja.  
"Creo que se siente olvidado digo es el del medio igual que Emilie pero Emilie es la única chica así que igual le prestamos atención y yo siempre paso tiempo con Ian y tú y Henry hablan mucho creo que se sintió olvidado"

"Tiene sentido, igual no es motivo de actuar así debió decirnos"

"Killian, somos las personas más tercas del mundo y él es nuestro" dijo ella levantando la ceja.

"Tienes razón"

Pasaron 7 minutos y fueron a hablar con él.

"Bien Liam puedes pararte" dijo Killian. Liam fue hacia donde ellos listo para escuchar un sermón.

"Lo siento" dijeron Emma y Killian.  
Liam puso cara rara.

"Sé que no te hemos hecho caso últimamente.

"Así que el sábado te llevaré al Jolly solo los 2" dijo Killian.

"Y luego iremos al cine y comer algo" dijo Emma.

Liam los abrazó y justo bajo Emilie.

"Tengo hambre"

Miraron la hora eran casi las 7.

"Bueno ya vamos a comer"

Killian calentó algo para comer y empezaron a cenar mientras Emilie Liam Ian y Henry hablaban de su día.

Luego Killian acostó a Emilie y Emma. Ian ya que ellos dormían temprano. Más tarde ambos fueron por Liam para que se durmiera. Henry les dijo adiós y se fue a dormir.

Emma y Killian disfrutaron de un poco de tacos y ya estaban listos para dormir desde de un largo día.

"Largo día eh?" dijo él.

"Como siempre" dijo ella.

"¿Quieres saber cual es la mejor parte?" dijo Killian, Emma lo miró esperando la respuesta.

"Es lunes" dijo él Emma le volteo los ojos lo besó y se durmió.

Tal vez antes sus días eran más tranquilos pero no cambiarían estos nuevos días por nada del mundo.


	4. Celos

**Henry:11**

 **Liam:3**  
 **Emilie:2 meses**

Emma sabía que Killian tenia un pasado igual que ella y eso no le molestaba pero el hecho que su hijo y el hijo de Milah estuvieran en el mismo colegio hacia difícil las cosas en especial en ocasiones como estas.

"Mamá papá ,¿Bae puede venir hoy?" dijo Henry llegando del colegio pues hoy Mary Margaret lo recogía.

Emma y Killian se quedaron mudos. Killian en algún momento había querido mucho a Bae y eso no le molestaba pero era su Killy del que estaban hablando.

"Claro" dijo Killian sin consularle a Emma.

"Gracias iré a avisarle" dijo Henry y fue al teléfono.

"No me preguntaste" dijo Emma un poco molesta.

"Bueno Henry no tiene muchos amigos y Bae es un buen chico"

"No lo ves desde que tenia 2" dijo Emma.

"Eso no significa que no lo quiera" dijo Killian secamente ya que lo que más extrañó cuando Milah se fue era Bae.

"Igual me gustaría que me preguntes antes de autorizar algo" dijo Emma fastidiada.

"Nunca me habías pedido eso antes"

"Sí pero Henry..."

"¿Es tu hijo?" cortó Killian molesto.

"No me refería a eso" dijo Emma.

Killian no le dijo nada.

"Hey, está bien no hay que pelear" le dio un beso en los labios y ambos escucharon un llanto.

"Creo que la princesa ya se levantó"  
Dijo Killian y fue por ella.

En la tarde Bae llegó solo y Emma fue a hacer un turno en la noche en la estación.

Killian abrazó muy fuerte a Bae aunque él no lo recordaba mucho porque era un bebé de 2 años cuando se separaron. Henry y Bae fueron a su cuarto y Killian y Liam estaban jugando en la sala. De repente Henry viene corriendo y le pregunta a Killian.

"Papá, ¿Bae puede quedarse a dormir? Dijo que su mamá puede traerle sus cosas"

Killian iba a decirle que no, que tenia que hablar con Emma primero pero Henry se puso a rogar.

"Por favor, por favor, me harías muy feliz" le dijo mirándolo con los ojitos y él cedió.

"Bueno está bien" dijo Killian y Henry lo abrazó y corrió a decirle a Bae.

"Ups" dijo el pequeño Liam que había botado sus bloques.

"Ya sé amigo Ups" dijo Killian.

Dentro de 1 hora llegó Milah ya eran las 8 de la noche . Liam estaba en su cama igual que Emilie y los chicos jugaban.

"Hola Killian" dijo ella y pasó con una mochila con ropa para Bae y una botella de ron en la mano.

"Milah..." dijo él al ver la botella.

"¿Qué? No me digas que ya no bebes?"  
Dijo ella coquetamente.

"No cuando estoy solo con los niños"

"Yo estoy aquí" dijo ella.

"Y ya te vas" dijo él cogiendo la mochila de Bae de sus manos.

"Por favor Liam por los viejos tiempos"

Killian no quiso ser grosero así que le respondió.  
"Bien pero solo un vaso"

Milah sirvió para los 2 y empezaron a tomar cuando el vaso de Killian ya estaba casi vacío Emilie se levanto.

"Voy a calmarla" dijo Killian y se fue al cuarto. Mientras él se iba Milah le agregó ron a su vaso. Y justo Killian volvió.

"Bueno en que ibamos" dijo Killian.

"Me contabas de Liam" dijo Milah.

"Bueno falleció hace un mes, estaba navegando y ..." Killian siguió hablando y hablando perdido en su historia, mientras Milah agregaba y agregaba ron a su vaso.

"Él era como un padre para mi, sabías?" dijo ya medio mareado "Se quedó conmigo luego de que mi padre me abandono, para ese entonces él ya era mayor de edad"

"Lo siento Killian" dijo ella acercándose a él y poniendo su mano en su rodilla.

"Es difícil a veces" dijo él poniendo su mano en cabeza. Milah cogió su brazo para tenerlo más cerca, se sentía el aroma a ron.

"Lo sé" dijo ella y tiró sus brazos para envolver a Killian en un abrazo ya antes de despegarse ella se le vino encima y empezó a besarlo, Killian la cogió de la cintura para separarla de él pero no se sabe si el ron o la nostalgia por su hermano hizo que no lo hiciera inmediatamente.

"Killian!" gritó Emma que estaba con la llave en su mano parada en el marco de la puerta.

Él tiró a Milah atrás.

"Emma yo-" dijo él al darse cuenta que ella había visto la escena

"No" dijo ella mientras una lágrima caía sobre su mejilla.

"Sal de mi casa" dijo Emma cambiando su tristeza por enojo.

Milah llamó a Bae y ambos se fueron.

"¿Qué pasó? " dijo Henry al ver que su amigo se fue así no más.

"Nada, ve a dormir" dijo Emma sin emoción en la voz y Henry se fue.

"Emma..." intento decir Killian.

"Tú también sal de mi casa"

"Nuestra casa" dijo Killian.

"No quiero verte" Killian vio los ojos de Emma y vio la misma mirada que vio cuando la conoció, rota y desconfiada.

"Lo siento" dijo y se fue, estaba aun medio mareado por el ron pero sabia que Emma necesitaba su espacio. Se fue a su barco y se quedó dormido en la cubierta cuando se levantó pudo recordar mejor lo que había pasado la noche anterior lleno de vergüenza fue a su casa.

Henry y Liam ya se habían ido al colegio y Emma estaba sola con la bebé. Las vio desde la ventana y decidió entrar.

"Emma" dijo una vez adentro.

Emma que estaba con Emilie dormida en sus brazos lo miró.

"No ahora" dijo ella.

"Déjame que te explique"

"Qué me expliques que?, que me engañaste" dijo Emma molesta mientras ponía a Emilie en su cuna.

"Emma yo estaba borracho, lo siento"  
Killian la miró a los ojos.

"Yo confiaba en ti" dijo Emma dolida.

Killian vio como Emma salió de la casa y cogió a Emilie.

"La malogre verdad princesa" le dijo mientras ella solo le sonreía.

Esa tarde llegaron Liam y Henry.

"¿Dónde está Killian?" preguntó Henry.

"Va a trabajar hasta tarde niño" le dijo Emma pero Henry no le creyó en lo absoluto.

"No, enserio ¿Donde esta?"

"Ya te dije Henry va a trabajar hasta tarde"

"No te creo" le dijo Henry.

"Henry!" gritó Emma y luego se fue a su cuarto.

Henry la siguió.

"Henry vete" dijo Emma al verlo parado en su puerta.

"No hasta que me digas que pasó con Killian"

"Quieres saber BIEN, me engañó"

"¿qué? ,él nunca haría eso"

"Besó a Milah" dijo Emma.

"O ella lo besó a él, tal vez tenga 11 pero sé que él nunca haría eso"

"No puedes saber eso"

"Pero tu sí, tú lo conoces" dijo Henry y se fue a jugar con Liam.

Esa tarde llego un florista con una arreglo enorme y una tarjeta que decía _"se que sigues molesta pero Feliz San Valentín, te amo"_

Emma sonrió y Killian apareció atrás de ella.

"Emma siento lo que pasó, yo no estaba pensando y lo que más me duele es que te hice daño. Milah ya no es nada para mi, tú eres mi final feliz, nadie más que tú y los chicos"

"Yo te perdono" dijo Emma después de un rato de pensar y Killian se acercó a besarla pero ella se fue para atrás. "No va a ser tan fácil, necesito saber que confío en ti"

"Rompí tus muros una vez y lo volveré a hacer Emma" dijo Killian sonriéndole "Uno por San Valentín " dijo Killian acercándose a Emma y dándole un beso rápido.

"Bien Jones, te toca hacer la cena hoy" dijo y se fue a descansar.

"Estoy empezando a creer que solo me perdonaste para que sea tu sirviente" dijo viéndole irse al cuarto.

"Tal vez" gritó Emma del otro lado del pasillo.

Killian sonrió y fue a hacer la cena. Nunca más volvería a traicionar la confianza de Emma. No quería volver a verla sufriendo y menos por él.


	5. Emilie y Killian

**Emilie:3**  
 **Ian:6**  
 **Henry:14**  
 **Ian:1**

Emilie siempre había tenido toda la atención de Killian desde que nació por ser la menor y la única chica pero ahora que Ian tenía un año parecía que Killian solo pasaba tiempo con él y eso hacia a Emilie muy celosa.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeño mate?" dijo Killian al ver a Ian levantarse de su siesta, Emilie volteo los ojos y fue hasta donde estaban.

"¿Puedes jugar conmigo?" le dijo dulcemente.

"Cariño me gustaría pero ahora estoy con Ian tal vez en un rato"

Emilie frunció el ceño y Emma le habló.

"Puedes jugar conmigo" ofreció ella.

"No gracias porque tú también no vas con el tonto bebé" dijo y se fue.

"Ella saco lo dramática de ti" dijo Emma.

"¿Como te atreves?" fingió ofenderse comicamente. "¿Debería hablar con ella?"

"No, es normal además ya le dijimos que Ian aquí iba a cambiar un poco las cosas ya se le va a pasar y va empezar a ver lo lindo que es Ian" dijo Emma mientras le tocaba la nariz a su bebé.

"Espero que tengas razón" dijo Killian.

"Que no siempre la tengo" dijo Emma.

Pasaron días y Emilie todavía parecía sentirse rara sobre Ian. Una tarde que Liam y Henry habían salido y Emma y Killian tomaban una siesta el pequeño Ian se levantó llorando y asustado.

"Shhh Ian trato de pintar algo" le dijo Emilie que era la que estaba más cerca y escucho sus llantos. Como no se callaba decidió acercarse a su cuna.

"Shhh Shhh" dijo más gentil está vez, no le gustó ver a Ian asustado.  
"Ian yo estoy aquí no tienes que asustarte" le dijo ella y al ver que se calmo un poco decidió cantarle.

Ian se calmó por completo y le dio una sonrisa. Emilie la vio y sonrió de vuelta.

"Supongo que no eres tan malo después de todo"

Killian miro lo último desde la puerta.

"Little love, quieres tomar la siesta con nosotros? " le dijo Killian y Emilie asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Puede venir Ian creo que le da miedo dormir solo?" dijo ella.

"Claro que sí " dijo él levantando a Ian y llevándolo con ellos. Su princesa era muy adorable aun cuando estaba celosa.


	6. trouble

**Henry: 26**

 **Liam: 18**

 **Emilie:15**

 **Ian:13**

"Mierda mierda mierda" dijo Liam escondido detrás de la columna mientras la policía revisaba el lugar.

"No volví de la universidad para esto" dijo Henry.

"A que hora me junte con ustedes, yo nunca me meto en problemas" dijo Emilie.

"Pueden callarse antes de que nos atrapen" dijo Ian al ver que la luz de la linterna del oficial se acercaba a ellos.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que...

"Sabemos que están ahí atrás,salgan con las manos en alto o nos veremos obligados a sacarlos a la fuerza" dijo David que estaba con Emma.

Poco a poco salieron todos y los ojos de Emma quedaron abiertos como platos.

"Hola mami" dijo Ian.

 _Voy a matarlos - pensó Emma._

 _._  
 _._

Llegaron a la comisaría y David se fue a su casa ya que a Emma le tocaba el turno de la noche ese día.

"Alguno de ustedes me quiere explicar que demonios pensaron cuando acabaron con las luces de la ciudad!" dijo Emma.

"wow Emma cariño tranquila yo me encargo " dijo Killian que apareció atrás de ella y le puso sus manos en sus hombros. Emma creyó que seria lo mejor Killian siempre había sido más calmado que ella.

"ALGUNO DE USTEDES ME QUIERE EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS PENSARON CUANDO ACABARON CON LAS LUCES DE LA CIUDAD " Empezó a gritar Killian, Emma se sorprendió y tocó sus hombros de la misma manera que él.

"Bueno soy el mayor yo les explico" empezó a decir Henry luego vio las miradas de Emma y Killian "Fue culpa de Ian" señaló a Ian con el dedo.

"Killian Evan Jones" dijo Emma.

"Henry!" dijo Ian.

"Bueno fue tu culpa" dijo Liam defendiendo a Henry.

"Fue tu encendor" dijo Ian.

"Emilie, te importaría explicar? " dijo Killian.

"Bueno todo empezó está mañana...

 _Esa mañana..._

 _Henry había vuelto de la universidad y todos estaban muy emocionados en especial el pequeño Ian ya que se fue cuando él era pequeño y lo extrañaba mucho. Pero también era por otra cosa..._

 _"Henry, necesito un favor" dijo Ian mirándolo con los ojitos._

 _"Ian eso tal vez funcione con mamá y papá pero no conmigo, solo dime que quieres?"_

 _"Bien" dijo Ian y le pasó un papel doblado, Henry lo desdoblo._

 _"Cohetes?" dijo Henry mirando la hoja._

 _"Ya tengo el dinero"_

 _"Entonces porque no lo compras tú?_ "

 _"Traté, pero son muy volatiles y peligrosos solo se lo venden a mayores de 21" dijo Ian._

 _"Mamá te los puede comprar" dijo Henry. "Ella nunca te dice que no"_

 _"Bueno está vez si y papá tampoco quiso comprarmelos, por favor Henry ¿para que sirven los hermanos mayores si no es para comprar cosas ilegales a sus hermanos menores?"_

 _"¿Son ilegales?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Igual no"_

 _"Entonces le dire a papá que sacaste a navegar el Jolly con Violet sin permiso y que te llevaste su ron"_

.

"Te llevaste el Jolly sin permiso y mi ron?" exclamó Killian interrumpiendo la historia.

"Después le gritas que terminen con la historia" dijo Emma.

.

 _"Bien te comprare los estúpidos cohetes"_

 _"Y yo quiero estar ahí cuando los prendas" dijo Emilie apareciendo de la nada._

 _"De ninguna forma" dijo Ian._

 _"Entonces le dire a mamá y a papá " dijo Emilie._

 _"Bien" dijo Ian y fueron por los cohetes._

 _Cuando estaban por el bosque para prenderlos vieron a Emma y David investigando algo._

 _"Mierda nos van a ver" dijo Henry._

 _"Siganme por aquí " dijo Emilie que vio que cerca estaba el centro de energía de Storybrooke. Cuando entraron escucharon pasos._

 _"Liam?" dijo Ian "¿Que no estabas en la biblioteca" dijo Henry._

 _"Ehhh yo..."_

 _"¿Qué tienes en tu mano?"dijo Emilie._

 _"Nada..."_

 _"Estas fumando" dijo Henry._  
 _._

"Ahora fumas!" dijeron Emma y Killian.

"Gracias por no obviar eso Emilie" dijo Liam sarcásticamente.

"Cada vez que decías "hey estaré en la biblioteca"estabas fumando?" dijo Killian molesto.

"Este... Sigue con la historia Emilie"  
.

 _"Bien fumó estoy tratando de dejarlo y estaba en el bosque pero mamá y el abuelo están ahí ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? " dijo Liam._

 _"Vinimos a encenderlos pero como dijiste ellos están en el bosque así que nos escondemos aquí hasta que se vayan"_

 _"que cool me gustaría encender uno" dijo Liam sacando y prendiendo el encendedor de broma._

 _"Liam guarda eso antes de que de verdad prendas uno" dijo Emilie ._

 _"Tienes miedo eh" dijo acercándolo más al cohete._

 _"Bien Liam para" dijo Henry._

 _"Obli ga me" todos empezaron a quitarse el encendor y los cohetes hasta que de casualidad llegaron a encender uno._

 _"Cúbranse" gritó Emilie. Todos corrieron y el cohete se encendió estallando en la fuente de energía de Storybrooke haciendo que todas las luces se apaguen. Escucharon como entraban pasos a las instalaciones._

 _"Mierda mierda mierda" dijo Liam escondido detrás de la columna mientras la policía revisaba el lugar._  
 _._

"Y desde ahí ya saben lo que pasó " dijo Emilie.

"Todos están bien?" preguntó Emma.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

"No por mucho" dijo Emma.

"Ian estás castigado 3 semanas por lo de los cohetes a los que dijimos más de 3 veces que no" dijo Emma.

"Y tú Emilie 2 semanas por no decirnos y extorcionarlo" dijo Killian.

"No es justo tengo una cita con Roland mañana"

"Ahora no" dijo Killian.

Dejaron salir a Emilie y Ian de la celda.

"Y ustedes 2 los nuevos adultos de Storybrooke pueden quedarse ahí toda la noche" dijo Emma.

"¿Qué? , no puedes hacer eso" dijo Liam.

"¿Quieres hacerlo 2 noches?" dijo Emma.

"Ya que son tan maduros decidimos no pagar su fianza" dijo Killian.

"Así que solo nos van a dejar aquí toda la noche" dijo Henry.

"Exactamente" dijo Killian.

"Al menos nos devuelven los celulares" intentó Liam.

"Noup" dijo Emma "los amo los veré en la mañana"

Killian y Emma se fueron de ahí.

"Justo cuando creí que se nos habían acabado sus primeras veces" dijo Killian.

"Primera vez en la cárcel, al menos estaban juntos"

"Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?" dijo él.

"No me hagas acordar"


End file.
